H2O: Just add Izzy!
by Onepieceluva23
Summary: The series with my OC's Izzy and Toby added. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy this and please rate and review! **

I was at the pool watching Emma train and Cleo time her. When she touched the wall at the other end Cleo bent down and showed her her time. "Awesome, that's .21 of my personal best.

"Emma, you were really motoring there." Cleo complimented. I nodded my head agreeing with her.

"I'll do better than that tomorrow." Emma said. "Give me two weeks and I'll be ready for regionals."

"So cool." Cleo said after Emma put her goggles back on and dove underwater.

Cleo and I were walking along the boardwalk when Zane called us over to supposedly help him with his boat.

"We're not good with boats." I told Zane.

"You'll be fine." He said. We both hopped on the boat and Cleo dug through the tool box.

"It took me awhile to realise that someone stole my spark plug."

"Does it work with out one?" I asked sitting down. Zane then pushed us away from the pier and we started drifting. We began drifting further and Cleo called out to Zane who said we'll have to swim with it.

"What do we do, Izzy?" Cleo asked. I giggled and put my hand down in the water, playing with it. "Ugh, well you're no help." I giggled again. Then a girl I knew as Rikki from school jumped onto the boat. She held up the spark plug and plugged it back into the boat. She started up the boat and we drove, I kept my hand in the water, making little waves with my fingers. We went for a bit of a drive through the water, waving at randoms on the way. I then saw Emma walking along a path.

"Hey Emma!" I called out.

"Want a ride?" Cleo finished.

"Are you licenced?" Emma asked Rikki.

"Are you my mother?" Rikki spoke with a hint of sarcasm. And so Emma joined us on this trip, I kept my attention on the water and how it sparkled in the sun. I looked up after I realised we had stopped.

"I think we're out of fuel." Rikki said. "Mind paddling to that island?"

"Mako Island?" I asked.

"Forget it." Emma said.

"No one goes there, it surrounded by sharks." Cleo said, I giggled swaying a little. "and reefs, and mangroves."

"Well it's all we've got." I said giggling airily.

"Exactly." Rikki agreed handing Emma a paddle, who hesitantly took it.

We reached Mako island and pulled the boat ashore. "How are ever going to get back home?" Cleo asked worriedly.

"Good question Cleo, ask your friend." Emma said.

"Don't put this on me." Rikki said.

"Oh, it was someone else's fault." Emma spoke, "Someone else took this thing miles off shore. I watched them bickering before turning my attention to the wildlife before me. There were a lot of trees. Emma walked in front of me roughly taking my hand dragging me with them, both Emma and Cleo knowing my personality. I get distracted easily. Emma kept moving her hand with her cell phone up and down.

"What's her problem?" I heard Rikki ask Cleo.

"She's a little wack in the head." Cleo said doing something with her hands. I turned around walking backwards, Emma's grip releasing, and gave a cheeky smile.

"I have A.D.. Ooh look a butterfly." I said, getting distracted by a butterfly.

"Izzy!" Cleo and Emma yelled in unison.

"Sorry." I said quickly. Rikki gave a small laugh. The girls began bickering then, I just stayed quiet. We came up on a rock formation with a sort of waterfall.

"Mind your step." Emma called out. Both Emma and Rikki jumped over, but Cleo and I stayed, uncertain.

"I can't do this." Cleo said.

"It's too slippery." I added.

"There's gotta be another way." Cleo spoke looking around. I moved around a bit before I slipped and fell down some hole in the ground, screaming.

"Izzy!" The girls screamed and Cleo fell in after me, also screaming.

"Cleo!" Emma called out. I helped Cleo up rubbing my throbbing ankle.

"We're alright." Cleo called up at them.

"Can you climb up?" Emma asked. Cleo looked at me and I tried to stand but my ankle wouldn't let me. I shook my head at her.

"No." Cleo called out. "Izzy, can't." I heard screaming then, from Emma.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"My leg hurts a bit." I said.

"I'm fine." Cleo said.

"It probably just sprained." Emma told me. Rikki then came down the hole. "What are you doing here?"

They began bickering until we decided to find a way out. We went into this beautiful room with a circular type pool in it and what looks like the top of a volcano. "Wow." Rikki said what we were all thinking. "This is kind of, like a volcano." Rikki said.

"It's, uh, not going to erupt is it?" Cleo asked.

"It's been dormant for 20 000 years, I think we're safe." Emma answered. We walked along the edge of it a bit. "Look, tidal rings. The level of the pool rises and falls." She said taking her shoes off.

"So?" Rikki asked.

"So, it's connected to the ocean, there might be a way out." She then stepped in and dove under the water. We crouched down.

"I'm not going to like this." Cleo said. I giggled a bit at her cowardice but then again, I was the first to fall down that hole. I had my feet dangling in the water when Emma rose up from the water.

"I was right. It's about a twenty second swim to the reef outside. Straight through, plenty of room we can all fit." She said gesturing to the water.

"Through there." Cleo said uncertainly. "No way."

"Come on Cleo." I said lowering myself into the water.

"There's no other way out." Rikki finished. "You can do it."

"I can't do it." Cleo said doubting herself. "And besides, I can't swim." Rikki then hopped in and held out her hand for Cleo, who hesitated before taking it. She struggled a bit but managed to stay a float. But then, something curious happened. The water began to bubble and little bubbles rose from the water, it all seemed magical. I giggled with content looking up at the full moon taking in it's beauty.

"Okay, now concentrate. Take a deep breath" Emma said between me, Cleo and Rikki. Emma and I were first, Emma taking my hand so I don't get distracted and drown. We surfaced and took deep breaths. The others resurfaced and Cleo was the first to speak.

"That was more than twenty seconds." She said.

"Relax, we made it didn't we." Rikki said.

"I'm proud of you Cleo, I knew you could do it." Emma said. A rescue boat had come to get us after that.

I was at home, or rather my older brother's house. Ever since my mum died a few years ago I lived with him. My dad left us when I was two years old or rather mum kicked him out, I don't remember him much but my older brother, Daniel, said he was a douche. He said dad dropped me on my head when I was one, that would explain a lot huh. Anyway, my brother was at work, and I was out in the yard playing with the hose. Some of the water sprayed on my foot and about ten seconds later something amazing happened, I grew an orange, scaly tail! Since when was I a fish? I rolled over to look at my body, I was rather short but my tail was longer than my legs would be but I was still pretty short. My hair was long, almost reaching my thighs and a bright pink colour. I'm a quirky child. You could spot me from a mile away. I was rather skinny, from when my mother died, I didn't eat for ages and had to go into hospital. I've moved on now and the doctor said I'm getting better everyday.

Back to the point, I have a tail.

The four of us were at Cleo's house discussing what happened. We all grew orange tails. "Is there anyone else here?" Rikki asked.

"No, dad's at work and my sister and mum are shopping." Cleo answered.

"Okay, what happened to us?" Emma asked.

"About ten seconds after we touch water we grow these-" I started.

"And it vanishes when we're dry." Cleo finished. "And that's the same with you three right?" We all nodded our heads. "These tails are like-"

"Exactly like-" Emma started.

"We look like mermaids." Rikki also started.

"I told you before, not funny. Mermaids don't exist. That's just to weird." Emma said. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh no, it's Louis. I forgot he's helping me with biology today." Cleo got up to greet him. Emma, Rikki and I were sitting on the sofa, watching them. Cleo managed to get Louis to leave after some idle chit-chat. Rikki and Emma got up while I stayed on the sofa, they were talking about how serious our situation is. Rikki said something that caught my attention.

"There is a way for us to find out more." She said almost deviously.

"How?" Cleo asked. I stood up next to Emma.

"Get back in the water." Rikki said.

"No way, not me." Cleo said sitting in a chair. Emma sat on her right and Rikki on here left. I kneeled in front of her, like a dog would, putting my hands on her knees and resting my head on my hands.

"Well I'm going." Rikki said. "I just don't think I should go alone."

"Ooh! I'll go!" I said cheerily, giggling. Emma agreed also.

"I'm not so sure about this." Emma said. We were standing on some rocks, wearing a bikini and board shorts.

"It's alright. I am." Rikki responded.

"That gives me no confidence what so ever" Emma said. I giggled and grinned. Rikki held mine and Emma's hands as we approached the water. We counted to ten but before we finished we transformed. We fell back onto our stomachs and shrugged at each other moving our tails around. We swam out into the ocean, I found out I could hold my breath for a long time. I swam by corals and admired the sea life, waving occasionally at Emma and Rikki.

The three of us made our way to Cleo's house. "Wait! You'll never believe what just happened." Cleo said running towards us. She grabbed my arm and lead us all into her house. She then showed us what she could do with water. She held her hand in a certain way and the water just seemed to rise. "And it grows even more."

"Where's the extra water come from?" Rikki asked. Cleo dropped her hand and the water did the same. Flinching away Emma held her hand up and the water froze.

"Did I do that?" She asked.

"It wasn't me." Cleo said.

"All I did was." Emma started and held her hand up to a flower in a vase, it froze over completely. Rikki then tried doing some hand signs that didn't work.

"No fair, why don't I get to do this stuff?" Rikki asked.

"Izzy you try." Emma said. I didn't quite know what I was supposed to do.

"Okay." I said with a shrug. I held out my hand to see if it did anything but it didn't. Then I tried hold my hand horizontally. Again nothing. "Aw" I said disappointed and hung my head.

"You should have seen the look on Zanes face." Cleo said trying to change the subject, grinning. Rikki and I grinned to.

"This isn't funny. We've gotta keep this a secret from everyone. We could end up dissected or in the circus or something." Emma said. I squealed and hid my face in my hands. The girls looked me curiously no doubt.

"I don't wanna be dissected!" I exclaimed worriedly. Cleo laughed and put an arm over my shoulders pulling me into a comforting hug.

"Aw, your so cute, Izzy!" She laughed, the others laughing with her. I giggled sheepishly.

"So, this secret it's just between the four of us."

"Our secret." Emma said seriously. "Our responsibility. What ever happens we're in this together."

"Doesn't mean we're married does it?" Rikki asked, Cleo released me from her grip.

"That was actually funny." Emma said. I giggled.

All of us were in Cleo's room and she was speaking of how we'd never be able to moisturise again. Rikki looked lost in thought. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" I asked lying down next to her.

"If dolphins could swim for miles, so can we." She said.

"We can't moisturise ever again." Cleo said slightly annoyed.

"We could swim all the way to Fiji. Could you imagine that?" Rikki asked.

"Our skin will be dry and wrinkly." Cleo added. "We'd be geriatrics by the time we're twenty-one."

"I missed training today." Emma said sadly. "The first time in six years."

"See. See how bad this is." Cleo said. "We have to tell somebody, our parents, a doctor, the police." Her voice got softer as she spoke. I hung my head a little sadly when Cleo said parents. She shot me sympathetic look knowing I don't have parents.

"And end up mermaids, in a stay jacket with moisturised skin." Rikki said. "Forget it."

"Rikki's right Cleo, we can't tell anyone."

"Not even mum?" Cleo asked.

"No, no parents."

"But I tell mum everything."

"Well not this time. It's too dangerous, people just wont understand. We could be locked up."

"Why would we be locked up?"

"Because we're different." I answered.

"Because we can do things other girls can't do. Because they're scared of us."

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. Except Louis."

"No, Cleo. Not Louis, not anyone."

"Okay, okay. Don't worry. I'm really good at keeping secrets."

We were at school and Miriam was handing out invitations to one of her parties. After some small talk Emma, Rikki and I walked off.

The four of us were walking along the shore when Cleo started walking backwards in front of us. "It's so uncool to miss one of Miriam's parties. She won't ask us ever again."

"So? That's a plus." Rikki said.

"It's a pool party. I know it's dangerous, but maybe if I told Louis about us he could look out for us?" She said hopefully.

"No, you did the right thing Cleo, none of us are going." Rikki said.

"No, wait, I think we should go." Emma said.

"You do?" I asked.

"For Byron not for Miriam. Surfing's just like swimming. It takes a lot of hard training. You need to know everyone's supporting you."

"You like Byron, don't you?" Rikki asked.

"No way." Emma said smiling. There was more bickering before we decided to meet up on the beach.

"Come on, it's not even deep here." Rikki complained to Cleo.

"No." Cleo responded with. She was sitting on a rock hugging her knees.

"Please Cleo." Rikki pleaded.

"No." Cleo sounded annoyed. "No."

"Fine, come on Izzy, Rikki." Emma said. We walked into the water. "Control and discipline start with the mind. No tail, no tail." She repeated, Rikki and I joined in but it was to no avail. We grew tails and fell back into the water. We hid mostly behind some rocks only showing our heads, while Louis walked over. He and Cleo chatted until he said,

"I might join you all for a swim then." We looked a little panicked until Rikki said,

"We naked Louis." I giggled at the lie. He left after that.

We then were at Emma's house. Emma and Cleo were complaining about the negatived of being a mermaid. Cleo got a glass of water while Emma got a glass of juice. Cleo drank water from mid air and Emma made and instant icy pole.

"You two are unbelievable." I started.

"Look at yourselves, you drank water from mid air and Emma, you just made an instant icy pole. Anybody else would love to be able to do that. You've got these amazing powers and all you do is whinge, whinge, whinge. We don't have powers, but do you hear us complaining. No, well I've had enough. I don't wanna hang out with whingers. Coming Izzy?" She asked walking away. I nodded a sad look on my face as I left with Rikki.

Rikki and I were at the Juice net café sitting in a both together. "Rikki, Izzy, can I sit." Louis asked.

"I certainly hope so, just not with us." Rikki said. Louis sat anyway.

"I know we've had our differences, but I wanna know what's wrong with Cleo." He said.

"What makes you thing there's anything wrong?" I asked.

"I've asked her to go to Miriam's party like a hundred times and every time she changes her mind."

"Maybe, she doesn't like you. Did you think about that?" Rikki asked.

"Yes actually it did cross my mind. But then I thought if she hangs around you her standards must be pretty low."

"Goodbye Louis." Rikki said annoyed.

"Can you tell me what's wrong or not?"

"Not."

"Please."

Rikki began to get annoyed and Louis's drink began to heat up.

Rikki and I were walking along the shore again. We then stopped and crouched over a small puddle of water. Rikki began to heat up the water. I smiled. "That's so cool." I complimented. She smile a bright smile before turning to me.

"Try again Izzy." She said moving away. I tried everything I could think of before I gave up. I was about to stand up before I felt something cold on my hand. Looking down at my hand I saw water covering it that was glowing a calm blue colour. I walked over to a flower and put a drop of the shimmering water on it. The flower bloomed and became a very beautiful, bright flower.

"That's amazing Izzy!" Rikki complemented. I smiled contentedly.

"I must give it some sort of healing property." I say grinning. _

I walked towards the ocean in my bikini's and boardies. I walked past Louis who looked disappointed. I saw the heads of Rikki and Emma. "Hey you two." I said probably scaring the two. They quickly looked at me before sighing in relief.

"Oh, it's just you." Emma said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" I exclaimed. They laughed before pulling me onto the rock with them. We all shared a laugh.

We ran to Miriam's party to check on Cleo. When we got there her and Louis were holding hands, Cleo being in the water with a tail that is. Emma and Rikki ran to keep everyone from coming outside while I went over to Cleo and Louis. Louis was trying to help her out, not having very much luck at that. "Could you guys give me a hand she weighs a tonne."

"We can't." I said.

"If we get wet, we grow tails to, is that what you want?" Rikki asked.

"The three of you?" Louis asked. We nodded. Louis finally got Cleo out of the water and Rikki demonstrated her new found power. When Cleo was dry, we rushed off. We were running along the shore when we saw Byron with a surfboard. He told us parties weren't really his thing.

"Nice board." Emma said.

"Nice pecks." Cleo added.

"Nice attitude." Rikki added. I giggled.

We were at the shore again. "I guess this goes without saying, if you tell anyone we mane you." Rikki said.

"I'm not stupid. If anybody found out you'd end up a science experiment." Louis said.

"I quit the swim team today." Emma said sadly.

"Aw Emma." Cleo started "I know how much that means to you."

"Let me get this straight." Louis started, "You freeze things." He said gesturing to Emma, "You explode things." He turned to Cleo, "You boil things." He aimed at Rikki, "And you heal things." He said pointing at me. "And you all grow tails. It's just to bazaar."

"Bazaar? Yep. Still, sometimes it's good. Sometimes it's bad."

"It's.. It's.. I don't know the word for it." Cleo said.

"I do-" Rikki started but I cut her off.

"Random!" I exclaimed raising my hands.

"Totally random." Rikki said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks MagicMaker494 for the review, enjoy!**

**Original review: Good story! Keep up the good work! Just try and make it a little more of your own, you can even add episodes if you want. Otherwise it's good! :)**

**Reply: Thank you! And I was thinking of adding my own episodes in.**

I was at home watching T.V when I got a text from Emma, telling me to meet her and the others at the café before school. Fixing my bright pink hair I grabbed my bag and headed toward the door. "I going out!" I called to an empty house. A force of habit you could say, sighing I left the house.

As I entered the café I bumped shoulders with someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said turning to face the person I had bumped into. When I saw who it was, I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"It's fine." The person, Toby, whom I recognised from school said. I have a major thing for Toby. He chuckled, it was so cute. "Nice.. hair." He complimented a look of uncertainty on his face. I took a lock of my long hair and giggled. "I should." He gestured behind him, a way of say he needed to leave.

"Right." I said smiling. I turned and kept walking. I spotted Emma, Rikki and Louis, seems they saw what just transpired. I took a seat and they looked at me expectantly. "What?"

Emma and Rikki shook their heads smiling at each other. "What?" I asked again.

_Itwontletmeinsertlines_

Class had ended and I was walking down the stairs when I saw Cleo, Emma and Rikki standing on the intersection type thing, I don't really know it's called. I overhead Cleo say, "There are more important things in life than seeing how long you can hold your breath for and frolicking with dolphins."

"I don't frolic, I glide." Rikki said a bit offended. I walked up to them as Cleo said,

"Whatever, it's not important. I don't want to talk about it." I was a bit confused at the moment, I think I missed something.

"How could you say that? This is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to us." Emma said. Now I understand.

"Probably the most amazing thing that's ever happened to anybody." I said coming into the conversation.

"Well, what about the turtles?" Cleo asked, trying to change the subject.

"Turtles?" Emma asked.

"Apparently, a sea turtle got caught in a fishing net this morning." Cleo said.

"That's horrible." I said.

"I don't believe this, you're such a hypocrite." Rikki said.

"Why?" Cleo asked.

"Cleo, your dad's a fisherman. His nets are the ones trapping the turtles." Rikki explained.

"That's not true." Cleo argued. "My dad would never do that."

"Really?" Rikki asked. Cleo walked away looking annoyed and frustrated.

_Guesswhatthisismeanttobeyest hat'srightaline_

I was at the juice net café sitting with Emma and Rikki, they told me how they rescued a sea turtle from a fisherman's net while swimming. Now there's a report on television about the incident but they think it involves a rogue shark. Cleo had come to join us at the time her dad was on T.V. "Sorry to have to say this Cleo, but your dad didn't catch a shark, it was a turtle." Rikki whispered. "We cut the net to set it free."

"No way. My dad wouldn't catch turtles."

"It's true, Cleo." Emma whispered. "I'm sorry."

_Oohlookanotherline_

"He denied everything, it's really awful." Cleo started. "I'm mean, what could I say. 'I know you're lying dad because my mermaid friends saw you fishing close to the nesting beach'." We took a seat in one of the booths.

"He was using illegal nets to." Rikki added.

"It's true, and they didn't have those grid things in them." Emma said.

"It's just gets worse and worse." Cleo said I nodded in agreement. "My dad."

"Well to be honest, we didn't actually see your dad." Rikki said thoughtfully.

"But it was his boat." Cleo added disappointedly. "Right?" The girls nodded.

_Aaaaaaaaandanother_

Cleo and I were hiding behind some wooden crates listening to the people on her dad's boat speaking. The were using the wrong nets and fishing in the wrong spots. When they were leaving got up and walked along the jetty. "Why am I here again?" I asked.

"You're going to help me." She said determinedly. "Please?" She asked pleadingly. I shrugged.

"Sure."

"Cleo, Izzy, what are you doing here?" Louis asked walking along the jetty.

"They're using the wrong nets and going to the wrong place." Cleo said while I pointed at the boat nodding.

"Okay?" Louis asked uncertain.

"Yes, we're going to stop them." She said grabbing my hand shooting me a hopeful glance.

"Go and tell the others." I instructed.

"What?" Louis asked.

"Just go." Cleo demanded. And with that we jumped into the water, transforming. I kept a float, but noticed Cleo sort of sinking if you could call it that. I grabbed her hand to try and help her but she kept trying to reach the surface like she was about to run out of breath. When she was almost there she stopped abruptly and just floated there. She turned to face me before smiling and releasing my hand and swimming toward the top with me following.

We swam in the direction of the boat, stopping when we saw a sea turtle and a couple of fish. Cleo quickly pulled on my arm, I looked at her confused but that's when I saw the net coming. She was already trying to swim away, I just desperately trying also but alas we were caught in the net. We tried squirming all over the place but that only made us get more trapped. After a while we gave up, Cleo looked at me apologetically all I could do was close my eyes, hoping the Rikki and Emma are able to rescue us.

The net was moving closer and closer to the surface, that's when Rikki and Emma showed up. They managed to get us out of the net and as we surface Cleo and I took deep breaths. "You guys okay?" Rikki asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I panicked. I didn't know you could hold your breath for so long, then I remembered what you guys said. And you know what, I lost count at sixteen and a half minutes." Cleo said.

"You were counting?" I asked laughing.

"Yep." She said proudly.

_Booiscaredyounahhthisisaline _

Cleo called us all to meet along the beach. I saw her followed by Rikki and Emma, with Louis on the ground next to some turtle eggs. "Hey!" I greeted, "Don't forget about me!"

"No one could forget you!" Emma said embracing me in a hug.

"Or your crazy hair." Rikki added. I giggled and followed them into the water.

_thisisaline_

I was walking along the shore in my bikini and boardies when I heard someone call my name. I turned my head to the side to see Toby jogging to catch up to me, not to mention he was shirtless.

"Toby!"

"Hey, did you wanna go for a swim?" He asked with a cheeky smile. My heart was beating insanely fast and it pained me to refuse his offer.

"Uh.. No but thanks anyway." I said. His smile left and he looked disappointed, I felt bad but I couldn't risk him finding out about our secret.

"Walk with me then?" He asked hopeful. I smiled and nodded, though we were walking already.

"Sure."

"So, what's the story behind the hair?" He asked, flipping some of his black hair out of his eyes. I pushed some of my hair behind my ear, I had recently got it cut, so it was about waist length now.

"Oh! The curtains in my room are this colour, but they didn't really match anything in the room so I decided to dye my hair so they did." I said smiling. He chuckled and I blushed. "So, what do you like to do?"

"Ah, I enjoy surfing. Not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty good." He said. It pretty much went on from there and at some point he grabbed my hand, making my heart beat at least a thousand times faster, if that's even possible.

_Anotherline_

After my little 'date' with Toby I went home feeling over the moon. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, taking it out I flipped it open and read the text. "Looks like the annual party at Emma's is still on." I ran (not literally) to my room to get ready, once I was sure I had everything I heard the garage opening. Daniel then walked through the door, I ran (this time literally) to greet him. I enveloped him in a bone crushing hug as soon as I saw him, hey he's the only one I got left.

"Hey, little bow pink." He said. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Emma's annual sleepover. How could you forget" I said melodramatically. "And could you give me a lift there?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. He chuckled and went to the kitchen nodding. I got my pillow and bag and headed for the garage.

Once at Emma's I hoped out of the car and waved Daniel off. "Have fun!" He called. I walked up to the front door and knocked. Emma came to the door to greet me.

"Izzy! Glad you could make it." She said embracing me in a hug. I nodded and walked in. Everyone was either chatting or doing their make-up. I sat down next to Cleo and she smiled at me.

"Hey! Where were you today?" She asked me.

"I was at the beach." I said, she looked at me as if say 'Is that it?' "With Toby." I continued. She gasped.

"Okay spill, and I want details." She said. I giggled lightly and told her about my 'date'.

While we were conversing, I noticed Zane and Miriam walk through the front. I disregarded them and continued chatting with the other girls, one of them putting my hair into plaits. "Hey, let's get into our pj's." One girl suggested. We all agreed and got changed.

_Teeheealine_

Most of the girls were chatting/surrounding the only boy here: Zane. We were sitting at the table. "Well this is boring." I deadpanned.

"Everyone's just talking to Zane." Cleo added.

"He's up to something." Rikki said.

"Yeah, taking over my party." Emma began annoyed. "Zane, I need to speak to you, now!" Emma demanded.

"Sorry, Emma, can't. The girls need me." He replied. The girls around him giggled. Emma managed to drag him away from all the girls and took him upstairs. After she did Rikki went up also, carrying a tray of the pastries Zane had brought. After a bit they came back down and kicked Zane out, Emma was asked to show her necklace. It was very beautiful. She then left to get in her pj's and left the necklace on the bench.

"Towel fight!" Someone called out. We began to have a fight… with towels. There was a lot of squealing and giggling. I grabbed a towel and joined in on the fun. I then saw Cleo run across the room and into a closet. Something must have happened for her to hide in a closet. The door was opened and there fell out Cleo in a sleeping bag. I have to give points for originality.

After all that the girl came up with a sort of game, where one person would be all snug in a sleeping bag and the rest would throw her up and down. Then Miriam suggested that it was Cleo's turn. They began chorusing her name, she shot me a lot that plainly said 'help me'. I was unable to do anything so Cleo used her powers to make the liquid in the bottle go everywhere, like they exploded. Miriam's scream could then be heard. I helped Cleo to the bathroom and started trying to blow dry her with a blow dryer.

There was a knock on the door followed by Emma's voice, "Cleo, Izzy, it's me. Open up." I opened the door for her while Cleo kept blow drying. Emma came in with a coupe of towels to help. She gave one to me and we tried to dry off Cleo's tail. Once she was completely dry we were sitting on the edge of the bathtub. It's really uncomfortable. "It's not your fault you got wet." Emma said.

"No, but it's my fault you had the party." Cleo said. "I was the one that talked you into it."

"I'm glad you did. Otherwise I'd be stuck in my room watching T.V all night." Emma said.

"At least you'd be safe from blackcurrant and alfalfa juice." Cleo joked.

"Cleo, you were right to get that job at the marine park." Emma started, at this my I tilted my head and turned to Cleo.

"You got a job?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet, have i?" Cleo asked, I shook my head. "Yeah, I did. At the marine park." I smiled.

"That's so cool!" I said excitedly. She smiled and turned her attention back on Emma. "Sorry, go on, Emma."

"As I was saying, You were right Cleo, we can't spend our lives in hiding."

"I was right? Me? Gee, I'll have to get used to that one." Cleo joked, I giggled. We walked back to the other girls and Rikki was waiting for us, she told us Miriam had tried to steal Emma's necklace.

"Hey Emma. Which guy on the swim teams got the cutest legs?" A girl asked. Emma thought for a second.

"Uhm, Sam." She responded.

"No way, Joshua." Rikki argued. "Hottie." Rikki and I went over and joined the girls in building the perfect man from the men on the swim team.


	3. Chapter 3

Rikki, Cleo and I were sitting in the Juice net café. "The Miss Sea queen pageant? How sexist can you get? What kind of moron would enter something like this?" Rikki asked, she was reading off a poster. Said poster was grabbed forcefully from her hands.

"You're not thinking of entering the Miss Sea queen pageant?" Miriam asked.

"I'd rather drop dead." Rikki interrupted. I nodded in agreement.

"You're just jealous because I'm entering. Oh, and if you're thinking of entering Cleo, a word of advice, don't bother." Miriam said.

"That's two words." I corrected.

"Cleo wouldn't be interested in prancing across a stage wearing a clingy dress." Rikki said.

"It's a costume actually. I've always had an affinity with the sea." Miriam said.

"You! That's a joke! I'm the one with the affinity, I'm a-" She was cut off, she turned to Rikki and whispered, "Ow." I take it Rikki stopped her from saying something she would soon regret.

I was at the marine park with Cleo waiting for her shift to end. Her boss came round asking if she can work the day of the pageant but she rejected the offer saying she was entering the pageant. "Wait, what?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine, trust me." She answered. I was a little unsure but left it at that, she seemed relieved that I did. I went home with, just for the afternoon. She went to talk to her mum and I went up to her room. She came in a few minutes after, gloves on. She lifted the water that contained her fish and began cleaning the tank. I sat myself on her bed. There came a knock at the door and her sister, Kim, came in.

"Why are you always shutting your door?" She asked.

"To keep you out." Cleo answered. "Did I say come in?"

"Well, why do you need to keep me out?" She was annoying. Maybe more so than me.

"Because your annoying, good bye." Cleo answered.

"What did you do with your fish?" She asked, we both panicked on the inside until Cleo came up with a cover.

"There in the… bath." The answered. Kim went and investigated in the bathroom. I jumped up quickly, racing over to Cleo.

"Let me try something.." I said. I had a theory that my power is just healing, it's returning things to there original state, using the water molecules in the air that is. If I concentrated hard enough I could probably do it from a distance and no longer need to be physically touching the object. I lowered my hand in the tank barely touching the side, concentrating on returning the tank back to normal, thus cleaning it. With a few bubbles gliding around the tank, in a few seconds the tank was cleaned. Cleo lowered the fish back into the tank and looked at me.

"You should come over more often." We both laughed, when Kim walked back out. She looked closely at the fish and water.

"How did you do that? There's nothing in the bath." She said confused.

"Did I say bath.." Cleo started, I noticed a bucket in her room.

"She meant bucket." I smiled. She looked uncertain but left anyway. Both Cleo and I sighed in relief. I had to leave after that, we hugged and said goodbye.

We all met up at the café, I sat between Cleo and Rikki, my small frame making it possible. No I'm not anorexic, I'm naturally small. "I found the diary, it was under Kim's pillow." Cleo said. Apparently Cleo had written a small diary about the four of us being mermaids.

"Look who's here." Rikki said.

"I'm going to maim her." Cleo threatened.

"Just ignore them." Emma said.

"You'll only make it worse if you don't." I commented.

"There not going to let this go." Emma said.

"Then we need to do something about this." Rikki said.

"Louis." Emma patted the seat beside her. He looked over before joining us.

"How much do they know?" Louis whispered.

"Pretty much everything." Rikki answered, clearly not happy with the situation.

"The best idea. We need to put them off the scent. Get them thinking the diary's about someone else." Louis suggested.

"Like who?" Cleo asked. I groaned inwardly and lies my head on my arms, and I saw Miriam.

"How 'bout Miriam?" I asked. Louis looked over at her and nodded agreeing. He stood and we followed.

"Hey, Miriam."

"Why are you talking to me? You never talk to me." Miriam said.

"That's silly Miriam. We like you." Cleo said.

"Don't think I don't know you've entered the contest Cleo." Miriam said. "I know everything." I'm pretty sure you don't know EVERYTHING. Emma pushed Cleo, leading her out. Rikki followed and grabbed my hand dragging me out to. We walked up some stairs and hid in a room.

"If we're going to make this work, we have to make it look like Miriam's the one with the powers." Emma instructed.

Emma, Rikki and I were watching the pageant. "Who are these people?" Rikki asked.

"Rikki, at least pretend you're having fun." Emma said.

"But I'm not." Rikki answered.

"Our next jewel of the sea is Cleo Satori." The announcer said. We all clapped.

She walked out dress as what looked like a jelly fish. I cocked my head to the side confused. "It's a jelly fish." I caught Cleo say.

Miriam was then introduced, she was a mermaid. Then water came raining down on the stage, there were screams and costumes were ruined, but no transforming because Cleo had used her power to make the water go either side of her. "Finally! Something interesting." Rikki said amused, I could help but giggle to. The sight was amusing.

We were all, and by all I mean Louis to, in the moon pool. Louis lounging in one of those floating ring, things. Apparently everything in the moon pool is normal, nothing out of the ordinary. "So, Cleo, what id you do with the diary?" Rikki asked.

"Don't worry I took care of it. No ones going to find it ever again." She said.

"I understand you took a calculated risk Rikki." Cleo started talking as we walked into Emma's room. Apparently Rikki had saved Elliot from drowning. "But, wow. We can't risk turning into mermaids on a public beach.

"Elliot's home safe." Rikki argued, "There is no drama. Can we please drop this."

"Just be careful next time." Emma said.

"I'm always careful, mum." Rikki said sarcastically. She lent against the drawers next to Emma's bed, she accidentally spilled water on some papers.

"My geography assignment!" Emma cried. "Rikki I was almost finished. It took me hours."

"We only got that assignment today, and your almost done!" Rikki exclaimed.

"Well, she was almost done." I corrected lying down. Rikki grabbed some tissues and dabbed the water.

"No, don't! You'll blur it." Emma cried again. Rikki put her hand over the water and began to heat it, but instead she burned the paper. C

"Wait, maybe I can reverse it. You know, put some water molecules back in." She was about to do just that when I stopped her, thinking of what happens when water molecules are put into something: mould.

"You probably shouldn't." I said.

"Why not." She argued. I got up and waved my hand through the air, gathering water on my palm.

"You'll end up with mould on the paper." I put it on the paper and little bubbles spread and the paper returned to normal. "There." I filled some pink locks out of my eyes. Emma sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Izzy." She said, I smiled. There was a knock at the door, "Yeah, come in."

"Hi." Smiled Elliot as he walked in. "Rikki, this is for you." He held up a card with hearts on it. It was the cutest thing!

"Elliot that's so nice." Emma started. " Isn't it nice Rikki?" Emma pushed.

"Yeah, that's.. That's great, thanks." Rikki stuttered.

"Do you want to come play my new 3D skate game?" Elliot asked.

"She'd love to." Emma answered for Rikki.

"Except that I have to be somewhere, right about now actually." Rikki made up and excuse. "Sorry, see ya." Rikki began walking away.

"Wait." Elliot said. "I got you these as well." He pulled out a box of chocolate.

"Oh, chocolate, yum, thanks." Rikki said awkwardly.

"They're the best I could find, I used all my savings, and I hope you like the soft centres and If you don't I can take them back."

"We can't find Elliot." Cleo said, worriedly. We were all in the café, again we seem to be here a lot, huh?

"He'll be around, just relax."

"He's not, Rikki. We've looked all over and he's not anywhere. It's not like him to just disappear." Emma said.

"Have you told your parents?" Rikki asked.

"No way, they'd freak out. It's like he's run away. You know, he was acting all weird last night. Not his usual happy self." Emma said. Rikki rubbed her neck looking guilty, averting eye contact. "What?" Emma questioned.

"Okay, I told him I wasn't interested. But I think I was gentle. Okay, okay, I told him that even if was older, taller and a lot less, I think the words were squeaky clean, that I wouldn't be interested and that he should just back off and leave me alone.

"Rikki.." I started.

"He's just a kid." Emma said.

"He kept bugging me." Rikki argued

"You keep acting like he's committing a crime having a crush on you." Emma said. "We've gotta go find him before my parents find out but if anything happens to him. It'll be your fault." Emma, Cleo and I walked out. Were we all looking around when Emma got a call from Louis.

We arrived on scene, Elliot and Rikki behind the gate. While Elliot was distracted, Cleo poured some water on the lock and Emma froze it to the point it broke. Rikki and Elliot managed to get out before the sprinklers turned on.

I was at the marine park walking around waiting for Toby. He called and asked if I wanted to go on a date with him at the marine park. Well, looks like I can't say that I'm forever alone anymore.. Ah, well I came with Emma and Rikki but left them when they went to say hi to Cleo. I had never really been to the marine park, so I was just walking around aimlessly, until I was abruptly grabbed from behind and lifted off the ground. I squealed, alarmed, (who wouldn't) and turned my head to see a chuckling Toby behind me. I giggled blushing as he set me down. "Hi!" I said excitedly.

"You ready?"

"No, let me run home and change." I said sarcastically. "Of course I am, silly!" I exclaimed giggling. We walked around for a bit, I told him no rides that included water. We saw the dolphin show, it was spectacular. It was starting to get dark, so I invited him to come to Emma's, Dad's birthday party. I'm sure she won't mind.

We walked in after Zane and Miriam. "Izzy! So glad you could make it." Emma greeted. I hugged her and smiled.

"I brought Toby, I hope you don't mind." Emma looked at me before smiling at Toby.

"Not at all, the more the merrier, right?" She said. I smiled, and pulled Toby along. I looked back and saw Rikki give me a wink, I blushed and looked around. Then Emma started acting strangely so Cleo took her outside, she came back in a few later. The lights went out and we waited for Emma's dad to come in.

"Surprise!" Everyone called out when he entered the room. Rikki and Cleo walked over to me, they both looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked confused. Rikki grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I turned back to Toby, "Sorry, girl stuff. Be back soon." I smiled. He smiled, waved and got back to conversing with some of the other guests. Rikki and Cleo led me outside and down to the ocean.

"Emma's new shoes." Rikki said, noticing Emma's new shoes by the edge of the jetty.

"There's something just not right about this." Cleo said.

"You can say that again." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. Louis walked down the pier.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys, have you seen Emma?" He asked. I picked up Emma's shoes.

"We found these." I said. Louis said something but I was hypnotised by the moon. It's invigorating glow pouring out onto me. I came back when Rikki said something to Louis.

"I'm terribly sorry, but you guys went extremely weird when that moon came out.

"This is what the old women meant, she was trying to warn us." Cleo said.

"What old women?" Louis asked irritably.

"The first night at Mako island was a full moon as well." Rikki explain. Then Emma came up from the water.

"You guys have got to come in. Mako island is amazing at night. You've never seen anything like it." She said turning about in the water. Upon trying to get Emma out of the water, Louis ended up being pulled in by Emma. We finally got her out of the water and on a beach chair. Rikki began to dry her but it wasn't working her tail wasn't disappearing. After we came to the conclusion it was the full moon's work. There was then a guest come out asking about Emma. Rikki, Cleo and I all stood.

"Nope, just us." Cleo explained. "Cleo, Izzy and Rikki. Just getting some air."

"I'm looking for Emma." The guest said. "Her father's here." she sounded a bit like one of those evil aunts or step-mothers. The three of us walked over to her.

"Just, watch out for the bats." I said stupidly. She whipped her head in my direction.

"Bats?"

"There's a lot out tonight." Rikki covered. "Swarms of bats, there's thousands actually." After she went inside we walked back over to Emma. We looked over the schedule and concluded that we only have two minutes of time. Emma said that she was hungry, Cleo gave Emma the sardines and she ate them cheerfully. Gross, sardines.

Emma ended up being put in the hot tub. The three of went inside, I went to find Toby and the other two went to the kitchen. "There you are!" a voice said behind me, arm draping around my shoulders then across my neck. (Hug from behind). I tilted my head and looked up at Toby, no it wasn't some random, If it was… awkward. I then realised how close we were, how close his lips were. I moved to my tipi toes bringing our faces closer together. He lowered his lips onto mine. It was a gentle kiss but my first. I pulled away smiling.

"I could get used to that." I said, with a cheeky smile, turning around, my hands on his chest. He wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Izzy!" I heard Cleo's voice. I quickly snapped my neck away and Toby let me go.

"I should probably go see what she wants." I said gesturing to the stairs.

"Yeah.." He trailed off.

"I won't be too long." I reassured, kissing him on the cheek. I walked up the stairs to find Cleo, Rikki and Louis hauling Emma into a wheel chair.

"What'd I miss." I asked confused.

"A lot." Cleo said. They explained everything and I mean everything, go Emma! The girl got two kisses from Byron.

We spent the night at the café. I lay huddled on three chairs, asleep. I was shaken awake by Emma.

I went to apologize to Toby for leaving so abruptly and my brother for not coming home, he was so worried. After many apologies they both forgave me.


End file.
